


Atlanta

by mlle



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Atlanta, Community: where_no_woman, Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlle/pseuds/mlle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/where_no_woman/4121.html">Where No Woman Has Drabbled Before</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Atlanta

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Where No Woman Has Drabbled Before](http://community.livejournal.com/where_no_woman/4121.html).

June 29, 2273

Daddy,

Terran greetings from the warmest city in the South! It's a dreadful summer here already — I don't know how you stood it for so many years. The Turner vidscreens can't even show the usual 20th century classics, Streetcar or Gone with the Wind, for fear of reminding us all how sweltering we are, and have taken instead to playing nothing but ice planet expedition docs. Some minister's stroke of genius, I'm sure. I'd wager a week's worth of credits that we all know more about Delta Vega now than any other city on the planet. To make matters worse, inner city transport's on the fritz again, and we all end up walking more places than not. Susan says it's the joke of the city that public transportation can't ever work properly. Even in the 21st century they couldn't get the trains to run right. I say it's a tragedy and that we ought to get some Vulcan planning firm in here to take hold of the whole mess, but you know our damned Southern pride, the council would never admit that the Vulcans are better at city planning than us.

Anyway, everything else here is fine. Susan and I got a little apartment down by the hospital. Mama says I'm an absolute angel for giving up a shipboard internship to spend my summer volunteering at Perdue Memorial — it's all illegal phaser burns and construction accidents, if you listen to her tell it — but I just say that makes me squarely your angel and that shuts her up quick.

I got us some prime tickets to the Braves game for when you're on shore leave, which means you can't chicken out this time at the last minute and whisk me off to Mississippi. I think I could get a third easily enough, so do tell the Captain that he's more than welcome to tag along. Also tell him they've finished putting in the new grass at Tri-Centennial Olympic Park, so the college girls are out sunbathing in force. (And don't make that face like you're shocked, Daddy, there's not a medical training facility in the quadrant that hasn't heard the stories. There's practically a whole class on how to maintain proper bedside manner in the face of his... charm.)

Speaking of the crew, how is everyone? Any interesting away missions or new alien diseases? Enterprise is the talk of the nursing station everyday, what with all the news vids, and I keep promising everyone some juicy insider gossip.

More importantly, though, how are you? I can't wait to see you, being down here makes me miss you an awful lot. Remember when they re-dammed Lake Lanier and you took me swimming but the fishes kept nibbling at our toes? Maybe we can go up there for a swim when you visit.

Oops, gotta run, it's time for rounds. Write me back and let me know when you're transporting down.

 

Love, your little angel (ha!),

Joanna


End file.
